1. Field
The invention is in the field of visual displays, particularly visual displays that produce a visual image along with accompanying sound or in response to sound.
2. State of the Art
In the Hindu religion, the AUM symbol (also written as OM) is a sacred symbol representing spiritual concepts such as the creator. The symbol and the sound associated with the symbol is used in contemplation and prayer with a follower looking at the symbol while listening to the AUM sound or chant and/or saying or chanting the AUM sound. Thus, a follower will sit and look at and contemplate the AUM symbol while listening to someone saying in a long monotone voice, and/or saying himself or herself in a long monotone voice, AUM. This AUM symbol and sound is used in other than religious practices, such as in a meditative manner, as at the start and/or end of yoga sessions, meditation sessions, etc. Other religions, meditation, and/or ceremonial practices may have similar symbols and sounds that are used together.
Various display devices exist that will illuminate an image on a display such as a piece of glass or plastic, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,615,520 and 6,732,641. Further, there are illuminated displays which coordinate a desired sound with a selected particular image or item that is illuminated by a display, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,098 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0150993. However, these displays are not designed to provide a religious, meditative, or ceremonial experience and do not integrate the image, illumination of the image, and associated sound in a manner to create the religious, meditative, or ceremonial experience.